


Many Meetings

by Daxtreme



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Wanda, Banter, British Character, Chance Meetings, Coulson meets Avengers, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mind Control, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxtreme/pseuds/Daxtreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Coulson finally met the Avengers again after his apparent death?</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hunter also has an unexpected meeting with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a screenplay because I love writing screenplays. Deal with it!
> 
> So far, nothing in my story contradicts or gets contradicted by canon MCU shows/movies. I aim for continuity with the MCU.
> 
> IMPORTANT: Chapter 1 is set sometimes before Agents of SHIELD season 3. Further chapters will loosely follow the MCU storyline as best as possible.
> 
> PRO TIP: Zoom the page for better readability! (CTRL + MouseWheelRollUp) 125% or 150% zoom recommended.
    
    
                                          MANY MEETINGS
                                          By /u/daxtreme
    
    
    
                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. APARTMENT BUILDING LOBBY - NIGHT
    
                   Ding!
    
                   An elevator door opens inside the lobby of a rich apartment
                   building in downtown Pittsburgh.
    
                   Out of the elevator strides a CLASSY MAN, suitcase in hand,
                   aiming toward the building's exit.
    
    
    
                   EXT. BUSY AVENUE - NIGHT
    
                   Still early into the evening, the hustling avenue is brimming
                   with activity. 
    
                   The Classy Man walks down the steps in front of the apartment
                   building. On the street, numerous pedestrians walk in
                   controlled chaos, some even bumping into the Classy Man.
    
                   He summons up a phone from his pocket, dials a number.
    
                                       CLASSY MAN
                             Alfred, we're closing an hour
                             earlier tonight.
                                 (beat)
                             Hang on, I'm right around the
                             corner.
    
    
    
                   INT. TUXEDO SHOP - NIGHT
    
                   Several clients browse the shop and admire the thousand
                   dollars suits in dignified silence.
    
                   Ding-ding-ding! The Classy Man enters the shop. He heads for
                   the counter, where Alfred, an employee in a suit, awaits him.
    
                                       CLASSY MAN
                                 (whispering)
                             How soon can it be done? I'm in a
                             hurry here...
    
                   They head for the back-store, exchanging inaudible words. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. MOUNT WASHINGTON - NIGHT
    
                   The sprawling city of Pittsburgh glows in the night from its
                   illuminated skyscrapers and streets.
    
                   In the darkness on the side of Mount Washington, overlooking
                   the city, perches WANDA MAXIMOFF / SCARLET WITCH, sporting a
                   casual dark outfit.
    
                   Her green eyes study the city, sizing it up.
    
                   Wanda clenches up her fists, which emit a RED ENERGY,
                   radiating away.
    
                   She lays absolutely still, eyes closed, in deep
                   concentration. The red energy grows fiercely around her.
    
                   SERIES OF SHOTS: MASS MIND CONTROL
    
                   A)  INT. TUXEDO SHOP - NIGHT - Both Alfred and the Classy Man
                       return from the back-store. Suddenly, the eyes of
                       everyone inside the shop, including theirs, turn red.
                       They all stand, motionless.
    
                   B)  INT. PITTSBURGH APARTMENT - NIGHT - In a neighboring
                       apartment, a woman freezes, eyes red, dropping her bowl
                       of soup, which CRASHES on the floor. Her dog jumps from
                       the couch, startled and barking.
    
                   C)  EXT. BUSY AVENUE - NIGHT - Outside the apartment, every
                       car brakes. A few car horns resonate, then every
                       pedestrian stops moving right away, eyes glowing red. The
                       whole city lays completely still, save for billboards
                       actively changing ads.
    
    
    
                   INT. BASEMENT - NIGHT
    
                   In a dilapidated basement nearby, a BEARDED MAN twists and
                   turns in his bunk, eyes closed. A bad dream?
    
                   His eyes jolt open, pupils a bright red.
    
                   He stands up awkwardly and lumbers to an old chest in the
                   corner of the room. He hunkers over it then opens it, now
                   shaking violently.
    
                   Inside the chest rest two MAC-10 submachine guns, with four
                   magazines.
    
                   He recoils, now standing up, and groans. His gaze is fixed on
                   the wall...
    
                   where the photo of a middle-aged woman and a young boy stare
                   right back at him, both smiling.
    
                   And he SCREAMS. His hands claw in front of him, then reach
                   for his head, for his red eyes...
    
                   and he collapses next to the chest.
    
    
    
                   EXT. MOUNT WASHINGTON - NIGHT
    
                   The RED ENERGY around Scarlet Witch dissipates. She opens her
                   eyes, now green, with a playful grin.
    
                   (NOTE: Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch always speaks with a
                   Russian accent)
    
                                       SCARLET WITCH
                             There you are.
    
    
    
                   INT. SHIELD HEADQUARTERS/DIRECTOR'S OFFICE - DAY
    
                   Leaning against an overstuffed desk filled with work plans,
                   SHIELD DIRECTOR PHIL COULSON faces the numerous digital
                   screens on the wall.
    
                   He absentmindedly plays with FURY'S TOOLBOX in his able hand,
                   his other arm resting in a sling.
    
                   On the center monitor, a communications interface pops up,
                   signaling an incoming call. Coulson answers by pressing a
                   button on his desk.
    
                   MARIA HILL appears on the screen and returns his gaze.
    
                                       HILL
                             Coulson, it's a go.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             So, what did she say?
    
                                       HILL
                             Apparently, Hunter won't even know
                             it happened at all.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Good. I just need to know if he's
                             loyal, had my share of betrayal
                             lately. Cost me an arm.
    
                   Coulson raises his severed arm to make his point.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (CONT'D)
                             So you think we can trust her? 
    
                                       HILL
                             Her dislike of Stark isn't exactly
                             a secret, but she's on our side.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             She unleashed the Hulk in South
                             Africa.
    
                                       HILL
                             On Ultron's orders, which she
                             eventually realized came from a
                             homicidal maniac with daddy issues.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             It's just, the last time I pissed
                             off the wrong person, I got s --
    
                                       HILL
                             Stabbed right in the heart, I know.
                             Coulson, she's not a threat. Just
                             tell Hunter not to be late.
    
                   Phil Coulson's gaze shifts to FURY'S TOOLBOX, lingers on it.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Fine. Oh and, there is one other
                             thing.
    
    
    
                   INT. "BIG DOG COFFEE" - DAY
    
                   At a "Big Dog Coffee" table, British SHIELD AGENT LANCE
                   HUNTER taps his fingers on the table repeatedly in boredom, a
                   Pittsburgh Post-Gazette newspaper opened in front of him. 
    
                   A cup of coffee lays on the table, smoke drifting away from
                   it.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ALLEY - DAY
    
                   Just outside the coffee shop, on the side of the building in
                   an alley, Wanda Maximoff faces the wall, which features a
                   huge sign at the top reading "BIG DOG COFFEE".
    
                   Her eyes are concealed behind a pair of oversized, dark
                   sunglasses.
    
                   She turns her head, looking around. No one in sight.
    
                   She raises her hand, now glowing with intense red energy, and
                   directs it toward the wall. 
    
    
    
                   INT. "BIG DOG COFFEE" - DAY
    
                   Inside, Lance Hunter's eyes turn red. 
    
                   His head flops to the surface of the table, almost spilling
                   his coffee. Memories of his recent life as an Agent of SHIELD
                   flash before his eyes, his brain turned inside out. 
    
                   BEGIN FLASHBACK: MONTAGE - VARIOUS (FROM TV SHOW)
    
                   A)  SHIELD HQ - Hunter and AGENT BOBBI MORSE lay in bed 
                       together. Hunter gets out of bed.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             I wouldn't mind taking on some more
                             responsibility.
    
                                       BOBBI MORSE
                                 (with a smirk)
                             Responsibility?
    
                   B)  SHIELD Aircraft - Agent Alphonso Mackenzie chokes Hunter
                       in the cargo hold.
    
                   C)  Mexican Bar - Hunter passes a signed napkin to Phil
                       Coulson.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             You offered me a permanent
                             position. Consider that my
                             contract.
    
                   D)  SHIELD HQ - Hunter on the side of Bobbi's bunk, looking
                       after her.
    
                                       HUNTER (CONT'D)
                             Taking a bullet for me was stupid.
    
                   E)  Hunter's Mind - A chaotic mess of colorful and
                       indistinguishable images engulf Hunter's vision in a
                       swarm of fast-moving, red-tainted forms which flow before
                       his mind, then... nothing.
    
                   END FLASHBACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. "BIG DOG COFFEE" - DAY
    
                   Hunter's eyes bolt open, no longer red. He straightens up
                   fast, shooting nervous glances around.
    
                   He looks at the table, at his cup of coffee, confused.
    
                   The bell rings, someone enters.
    
                   Hunter takes a sip of coffee, frowning.
    
                   Out of nowhere, a young woman appears right next to him:
                   Wanda Maximoff, sporting a casual outfit and eyes covered in
                   the same sunglasses.
    
                   She takes a seat opposite him in a nonchalant way.
    
                   Hunter rubs his eyes and forehead heavily.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Sorry, seat's taken, find another
                             one will ya?
    
                   Hunter cringes with pain, his head hurts. Wanda does not
                   bulge.
    
                                       HUNTER (CONT'D)
                             Would it truly grieve you to bugger
                             off? I'm really not in a good mood
                             right now.
    
                                       WANDA
                             I know, your head hurts.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Beg your pardon?
    
                                       WANDA
                                 (sighs)
                             You're Lance Hunter, an ex-British
                             soldier and mercenary who works for
                             SHIELD, or what's left of it. You
                             have always been in a complicated
                             relationship with your ex-wife, and
                             your head hurts.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Just how -- Wait, shit, you're the
                             one I'm supposed to meet here? No
                             offense, but you kinda look
                             ordinary. I mean, not like an
                             agent. 
                                 (flinches with pain)
                             Look, about the meeting --
    
                                       WANDA
                             It's all set up already.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Is that right? Why don't you call
                             whoever set this up and tell them
                             they're bloody useless while we're
                             at it?
    
                                       WANDA
                             Call them yourself, I don't have a
                             phone. Don't need one.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Are you shittin' me? Well, your
                             move then love, 'cause I have no
                             clue what we're doing here.
    
                   Wanda takes off her sunglasses and lays them on the table.
    
                                       WANDA
                             See those two men in the corner?
                             Don't turn too fast.
    
                   Hunter glances behind him.
    
                   In the corner of the coffee shop, the Bearded Man and his
                   ACCOMPLICE prod the dirty sacks at their feet.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             They sure look dodgy. What about
                             'em?
    
                                       WANDA
                                 (disdainful)
                             The bearded one hates the man he's
                             become, and convinced his friend
                             that his plan was good, that it
                             will make them good money. It's
                             not. He has no intention of robbing
                             this place, all he wants is blood.
                             He's angry at the world, and it
                             should suffer for it.
    
                   Hunter shoots her an incredulous look.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Are you freakin' serious? How do
                             you know all that anyway?
    
                                       WANDA
                             The same way I know everything
                             about you. 
    
                                       HUNTER
                             That's rich, and I'm just supposed
                             to believe that?
    
                                       WANDA
                             They have loaded machine guns in
                             their bags.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Jesus! And you're only telling me
                             that now?
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY CORRIDOR - DAY
    
                   Through a well-lit corridor of the new Avengers facility
                   stride casually STEVE ROGERS / CAPTAIN AMERICA and NATASHA
                   ROMANOFF / BLACK WIDOW, both in uniform.
    
                                       STEVE
                             Fury said he had someone who wanted
                             to see us, it looks important.
                             Think it might be Banner?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             If Bruce was back, I guess we'd
                             know by now.
    
                                       NICK FURY (O.S.)
                                 (coming down the corridor)
                             Unfortunately, Doctor Banner is
                             still out on a trip, destination
                             unknown.
    
                   NICK FURY, sporting his signature eyepatch, strolls toward
                   the duo. Both turn to face him.
    
                                       STEVE
                             Who is it then? Thor?
    
                   Nick Fury reaches them, smirks at them.
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Remember that old friend I was
                             talking about?
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY/MEETING ROOM - DAY
    
                   Nick Fury stares at the numerous monitors in front of him,
                   his back to Steve and Natasha.
    
                                       STEVE
                             From the way you announced it this
                             morning, I half expected a party.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             So how exactly did this mystery
                             friend help us?
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             There was someone else working
                             behind the scene on the helicarrier
                             and finding Loki's Scepter. For his
                             security, and since he is currently
                             acting as director of SHIELD, his
                             involvement was to remain a secret,
                                 (turns toward the duo)
                             until now.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Do we know him?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (O.S.)
                             Yeah, you do.
    
                   Enter Phil Coulson, with his usual badass shades and wearing
                   a harness for his missing arm.
    
                   He is flanked by Maria Hill.
    
                                       NATASHA
                                 (In Russian)
                             Holy shit!
    
                                       STEVE
                             Coulson?! You're alive?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                                 (removing his shades)
                             Sorry, couldn't resist. I'm still
                             new to this high school reunion
                             thing, I missed mine.
    
                   The look of bewilderment on Steve and Natasha's faces is
                   priceless.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             How... how is this possible? I saw
                             your dead body.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             That makes two dead bodies you've
                             been talking to.
    
                                       STEVE
                                 (to Fury)
                             So it was all a lie?
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Technically, Coulson did die.
    
                                       STEVE
                             Then how is he here? That medicine
                             again?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Tetradoxine B slows down heart
                             rate, can't slow down a punctured
                             heart. 
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Correct. The process used on
                             Coulson was different.
    
                   Nick Fury inches toward the screens on the wall, then moves
                   his wrist, opening up a digital folder. 
    
                   A series of recordings of the TAHITI project appear on the
                   wall's screens, featuring mainly Coulson during his painful
                   recovery, for all to see.
    
                                       NICK FURY (CONT'D)
                             Project TAHITI. Designed along with
                             the Avengers initiative, years ago.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Meant to save your lives, not mine.
    
                                       STEVE
                             Designed for us and yet we never
                             knew about it? This is getting old
                             real quick.
    
                                       NATASHA
                                 (with a smirk)
                             You sly son of a bitch.
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Woah ho! Now it's your turn?
    
                                       STEVE
                             Didn't the last few years teach you
                             anything?
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Excuse me for trying to save your
                             dumb asses!
    
                                       STEVE
                             Hill, you were in on it too?
    
                                       HILL
                             Yes. Honestly, it was never quite
                             the right time to tell you guys. 
    
                                       STEVE
                             Which hasn't been often enough
                             lately.
                                 (turns toward Coulson)
                             Coulson, don't get me wrong, we're
                             glad to have you back. If the
                             helicarrier did come from you, then
                             SHIELD is in good hands.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Glad I could help.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Did it really have to wait that
                             long?
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Since the whole Hydra mumbo jumbo,
                             the less people who knew, the
                             better.
    
                                       HILL
                             Besides, Coulson has been busy.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Busy getting betrayed, which is
                             what I'm currently working hard to
                             avoid. 
                                 (he lifts up his severed
                                  arm)
                             Losing one arm's enough.
    
                                       HILL
                             About that, what's the status on
                             Hunter?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             We'll know in a moment.
    
                   Phil Coulson approaches the digital screen and opens up a
                   communication channel.
    
                   The center monitor lights up, revealing AGENT LEO FITZ, a
                   tablet in his hands.
    
                                       FITZ
                             Oh, Coulson, great timing. I'm
                             receiving a weird feed of Hunter
                             talking with someone, but there's
                             no sound. He looks distressed. I
                             mean, more than usual.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             That's what I was calling you
                             about. Transfer it to this station.
    
                                       FITZ
                             Also, good news, your new hand's
                             ready for testing!
    
                                       NATASHA
                                 (leaning toward Fury)
                             Is that another one of your "old
                             friends" you never mentioned?
    
                   Fitz seems to notice just who is looking back at him, struck
                   with surprise.
    
                                       FITZ
                                 (nervous)
                             Y-yeah. Uh, Coulson, is that --
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Fitz, meet the leaders of The
                             Avengers, Steve Rogers and Natasha
                             Romanoff.
    
    
    
                   INT. "BIG DOG COFFEE" - DAY
    
                   The Bearded Man and his Accomplice each pull out a MAC-10
                   from the sack at their feet, then bounce up from their seats.
    
                   They raise their machine guns and yell in the shop.
    
                                       ACCOMPLICE
                             Alright everyone, to the ground
                             now!
    
                                       BEARDED MAN
                             Try anything and we'll shoot your
                             ass down, got it?!
    
                   The Bearded Man immediately points his gun at the ceiling and
                   lets a few bullets loose, fragments crumbling everywhere
                   around him.
    
                                       BEARDED MAN (CONT'D)
                             And take out your wallets!
    
                   At the other end of the cafe, Hunter reaches for the pistol
                   on his waist.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Bloody hell, they're serious about
                             it!
    
                                       WANDA
                             Relax. Part of the reason I'm here
                             is to stop them.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             I don't wanna push you or anything,
                             but do give us a bell if you need
                             more of that coffee, alright?
    
                   Wanda calmly takes her oversized sunglasses laying on the
                   table and puts them on. She presses lightly on the side.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Don't try anything, I'll handle
                             them.
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY/MEETING ROOM - DAY
    
                   On the monitor, a huge grin can be seen on Fitz's face, who's
                   visibly excited.
    
                                       FITZ
                             Alright, I don't wanna delay you
                             guys any longer. Coulson, I'll go
                             back to my research on finding
                             Jemma. Here's the feed you asked
                             about. Uh, just make sure Hunter's
                             fine, alright? I think he's in
                             trouble. See ya around!
    
                   The communication shuts down.
    
    
    
                   INT. SHIELD HEADQUARTERS/TECH LAB - DAY
    
                   Leo Fitz plods away from the screen, still in awe.
    
                                       FITZ
                             Oh, my, god. Jemma, if only you
                             could be here right now.
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY/MEETING ROOM - DAY
    
                   Back in the meeting room, a different feed takes Fitz's place
                   on the center display. Hunter's face mostly fills the view,
                   the origin being another person in front of him.
    
                   Along with the video feed, ambient sound from the coffee shop
                   resonates in the meeting room. 
    
                                       HUNTER
                                 (from the video feed)
                             And I'm supposed to be doing what
                             in the meantime, puff and watch?
    
                                       HILL
                             Looks like audio's working.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             What's Wanda doing? 
                                 (to Maria Hill)
                             She wasn't supposed to meet with
                             Hunter, let alone talk with him.
    
                                       HILL
                             No idea, guess we'll find out.
    
                   A few shouts from the two robbers can be heard, followed with
                   cries from the clients.
    
                                       STEVE
                             What meeting? What the hell is
                             going on here?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Are we sure it's her?
    
                   The camera turns, revealing the Big Dog Coffee environment.
    
                   They all watch as a man with a machine gun plods toward the
                   camera's source, a dirty look on his face, his MAC-10 pointed
                   in the vicinity of the camera.
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Who arranged that meeting and why
                             is there a guy with a machine gun
                             aiming at the camera?
    
    
    
                   INT. "BIG DOG COFFEE" - DAY - SUBJECTIVE CAMERA
    
                   WANDA'S P.O.V. - CAMERA VIEWFINDER MATTE
    
                   The Accomplice approaches the table where Wanda sits, now
                   pointing his MAC-10 right at her.
    
                                       ACCOMPLICE
                                 (deliberately)
                             I said wallets out! 
                                 (to Hunter, off-screen)
                             What you lookin' at? You too.
                             Quick!
    
                   Wanda turns toward Hunter, who's glaring back at her...
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Ah, is there an actual signal here?
                             'cause I'm certainly not letting
                             this wanker get away with it.
    
                   and she faces the Accomplice again.
    
                                       ACCOMPLICE
                                 (puzzled)
                             What?
    
                   Out of nowhere, red energy ENGULFS the man. His feet separate
                   from the floor as he rises from the ground and drops his
                   weapon.
    
                   The Accomplice shrieks like hell took over his body.
    
                   Wanda stands up from her seat, edging toward the victim, her
                   extended, fiercely glowing arm showing through the camera's
                   field of view. 
    
                   In a quick motion, she sends the Accomplice flying through
                   the coffee shop with her telekinesis. He CRASHES into the
                   rear wall, shooting debris all around his now-inert body.
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY/MEETING ROOM - DAY
    
                   The group watches as the action unfolds on the monitor.
    
                                       STEVE
                             That's her alright.
    
                   Natasha nods as if saying: no doubt about it.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Did she talk about any of this
                             happening?
    
                                       HILL
                             She doesn't talk much.
    
                                       STEVE
                             Hill, whatever this is, now might
                             be the time to call it off.
    
                                       HILL
                             On it.
    
                   She hustles out of the room, putting on a wireless
                   communications headset.
    
    
    
                   INT. "BIG DOG COFFEE" - DAY
    
                   The Accomplice rests on the ground amidst the debris,
                   motionless.
    
                   Seeing that, the Bearded Man raises his own MAC-10 out of
                   rage and fires without warning at Wanda on full automatic.
    
                   She raises her hand as a gulf of red energy flows in front of
                   her, disintegrating the bullets in mid-air.
    
                   The man stares, incredulous, at the still-advancing Avenger,
                   seemingly unaffected.
    
                   He scrambles to reload.
    
                                       BEARDED MAN
                             What the f --
    
                   His words get brutally interrupted when a sudden explosion of
                   energy hits him like a truck. 
    
                   He SMASHES onto the wall behind him, segments of the
                   plasterboard wall collapsing around him.
    
                   Wanda strolls toward him, hands glowing.
    
                   She grabs him and lifts him at a distance with her magic. 
    
                   She hurls him and...
    
    
    
                   EXT. STREET - DAY
    
                   CRASH!
    
                   The Bearded Man tears through the shop's window and lands
                   onto the sidewalk in a mess of glass shards and blood.
    
                   Pedestrians run away, screaming in the street. A few dig up
                   their cell phones instead and start recording.
    
                   A few seconds later, the Accomplice follows through the
                   window as well, thrown out by Wanda. He lands on the
                   sidewalk, unconscious.
    
                   Wanda then crosses the broken window.
    
                   She hustles to the Bearded Man's position, who coughs and
                   groans, still conscious.
    
                   She leans over him. 
    
                   She lightly taps the side of her sunglasses, then removes
                   them, now hanging in her hand...
    
                   and looks him dead in the eyes, with a clear look of
                   distaste.
    
                                       BEARDED MAN
                             You! From my dream...
    
                                       WANDA
                             I see you didn't get the message at
                             all.
    
                   Her green eyes turn to red. She presses her hand on his
                   forehead, now gleaming with power. 
    
                   His head slumps to the ground. He lays there, motionless.
    
                   Wanda stands up unhurriedly, gaze still fixed on him.
    
                   POLICE SIRENS resonate in the distance, approaching.
    
                   Hunter tiptoes out of the smashed coffee shop window, along
                   with a few more people fleeing the scene.
    
                   He shoots perplexed glances around.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             You know, mentioning who you are
                             could have avoided a few awkward
                             moments.
    
                   Hunter pokes the Bearded Man's body with his boot.
    
                                       HUNTER (CONT'D)
                             I can't believe one of those idiots
                             thought he'd be minted after this.
    
                   Wanda puts her sunglasses back on, with a light tap on the
                   side.
    
                                       WANDA
                             He made his choice. I made mine.
    
                   Police cruisers come to a stop near the duo.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Don't send these ones flying, okay? 
    
                   Policemen step out of the cars, guns out, led by a POLICE
                   SERGEANT.
    
                                       POLICE SERGEANT
                             Secure the perimeter!
    
                   Pedestrians call out to the police, fingers pointed at Wanda.
    
                   The sergeant approaches the clearly out of place duo.
    
                                       POLICE SERGEANT (CONT'D)
                             There were reports of gunshots,
                             what happened here?
    
                                       HUNTER
                             I wouldn't worry about any
                             remaining threats, Sergeant.
    
                                       POLICE SERGEANT
                             Any victims?
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Only the sorry blokes who started
                             this mess.
                                 (points at Wanda)
                             She took care of everything.
    
                                       POLICE SERGEANT
                                 (skeptical)
                             Her?
    
                   Wanda picks up her sunglasses and brings them up in front of
                   her, recording her own face.
    
                                       WANDA
                             My name is Wanda Maximoff. Those
                             two men tried to rob a coffee shop
                             and shoot people. I stopped them,
                             they're still alive.
    
                   Wanda taps the side of the sunglasses, then detaches a small
                   chip from under the rim.
    
                                       WANDA (CONT'D)
                             Here's video proof for the trial.
    
                   She throws the chip into the Police Sergeant's hands.
    
                                       WANDA (CONT'D)
                             If you have any questions, ask them
                             to this man.
    
                   She passes a card to the police sergeant.
    
                   He takes it then takes a look at it: A photo of CAPTAIN
                   AMERICA in full, old-fashioned costume.
    
                   Perplexed, the sergeant glances back at Wanda with a raised
                   eyebrow.
    
                                       POLICE SERGEANT
                             That's... Captain America.
    
                                       WANDA
                             That's because he is my boss.
                                 (turns away from him)
                             The address is on the back.
    
                   Suddenly, Wanda's hands and body engulf in red magic. She
                   takes off in the air, flying away at dazzling speed!
    
                   In a mere second, all that's left of her presence is a trail
                   of red-ish spark.
    
                   The Police Sergeant's gaze, as well as everyone else's, shift
                   from the sky to the street in front of them, clearly not
                   computing what just happened.
    
                                       HUNTER
                                 (taps on his shoulder)
                             Don't worry mate, I had the same
                             reaction when she threw him out the
                             window.
    
                   Cries of surprise from the crowd announces Wanda's immediate
                   return, who lands between Hunter and the coffee shop's
                   entrance, sparks of red energy lingering around her after the
                   landing.
    
                   Unfazed, Hunter ambles in her direction, hands in pockets,
                   which warrants a glance from Wanda.
    
                                       WANDA
                             I forgot about something.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Aren't you guys supposed to call
                             Stark Relief when you, like,
                             destroy stuff? Here, take my phone.
    
                   Hunter tosses his phone to Wanda.
    
                   She concentrates as power surrounds her and ignores the
                   phone.
    
                   It falls on the ground and breaks.
    
                   Wanda's magic fills the area. Soon, the whole interior of the
                   coffee shop is filled with red sparks and influxes of energy.
    
                   Pieces of glass on the sidewalk levitate, each of them
                   glowing red, and reform the window. Various debris reshape
                   themselves and fly to the cardboard walls and ceiling,
                   renewing themselves as well.
    
                   Moments later, the 'Big Dog Coffee' shop looks as good as
                   new, save for the two unconscious, handcuffed men in the
                   vicinity...
    
                   and the perplexed group of people outside who just witnessed
                   the witch at work.
    
                   Wanda turns toward Hunter, his newly-repaired phone in her
                   hand.
    
                                       WANDA
                             I'm not a fan of Stark. 
                                 (throws Hunter his phone)
                             And sorry about your head.
    
                   On this beat, Wanda flies off again in a burst of red flare.
    
                   For the first time that day, Hunter looks truly dumbfounded,
                   gazing incredulously at his phone.
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY/MEETING ROOM - DAY
    
                   The video feed on the wall shows only static now.
    
                   Facing it are Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff,
                   and Nick Fury.
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Please tell me this recording is
                             not going to the police. 
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Looks like it's already on the way.
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             If you got any orders you wanna
                             give out, Captain, now would be the
                             time.
    
                                       STEVE
                             Orders? I'm the one who told her to
                             record her actions. 
                                 (glances at Coulson)
                             I didn't know about any meeting
                             though.
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             And you think they will simply look
                             at the footage and say "Huh-uh,
                             good job boys, she got them good,
                             this one's a lock, how about we
                             proceed on to the next case now?"
                             On whose door do you think they'll
                             come knocking when they see what
                             she can do?
    
                                       NATASHA
                                 (sighs)
                             More attention we surely don't
                             need.
    
                                       STEVE
                             I had to set some rules because she
                             was becoming a liability. Gathering
                             evidence to convict was one of
                             them.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             She doesn't seem to be the type to
                             follow orders by the way, if
                             today's any indication.
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             So, what we know about her can be
                             summarized in about, what, one
                             sentence? Seems to me like I'm not
                             the only one who should have trust
                             issues around here.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             It's not as simple as it looks,
                             Nick, and you know it.
    
    
    
                   EXT. TABLE MOUNTAIN (CAPE TOWN, SOUTH AFRICA) - DAY
    
                   Wanda perches on the mountain, her eyes scanning the huge
                   city below. 
    
                                       NATASHA (V.O.)
                             Since her brother died, she took it
                             upon herself to travel all around
                             the world... 
    
    
    
                   EXT. VICTORIA PEAK (HONG KONG) - NIGHT
    
                   On Victoria Peak, Wanda watches over the restless
                   megalopolis.
    
                                       NATASHA (V.O.)
                             ... looking for despicable people,
                             criminals, terrorists, and stop
                             them. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. MOUNT HOLLYWOOD (LOS ANGELES) - DAY
    
                   Near the Griffith Observatory, Wanda's gaze rests on the far
                   away city, wind blowing her long red hair in every direction.
    
                                       NATASHA (V.O.)
                             She's efficient at it. She knows
                             what people are gonna do before
                             they've even planned on doing it.
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY/MEETING ROOM - DAY
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Everyone.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             You can thank Hydra's experiments
                             for that.
    
                                       NICK FURY
                                 (to Steve)
                             Care to explain why you willingly
                             asked a psycho to join your team?
    
                                       STEVE
                             I didn't ask, she joined of her own
                             free will.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Clint did, with a speech. And a
                             nice one, apparently.
    
                                       STEVE
                             Besides, I think her situation
                             would drive most people insane. 
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Or maybe, what will drive most
                             people insane is that there's a
                             crazy witch out there who could
                             order a nuclear strike if she
                             wanted to. Sounds familiar?
    
                                       STEVE
                             Right, because whoever launched
                             that nuke on New-York had
                             everyone's best intentions in mind.
                             And monitoring Wanda's actions
                             wouldn't help, if that's what
                             you're implying.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             You can't exactly hide anything
                             from her Nick.
    
                   Nick Fury's gaze shifts between the two of them, until he
                   turns toward Coulson, fixes his only eye on him, as if asking
                   "And you?"
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Entering people's minds can't be
                             that bad, right? I mean, it kind of
                             saved my life. 
    
                   Nick Fury shoots them a look of defeat. This argument is
                   hopeless.
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Well then, don't come crying on my
                             shoulder when this all blows up in
                             your faces.
    
                   Nick Fury strolls toward the door.
    
                                       NICK FURY (CONT'D)
                             So I'm gonna leave you kids to your
                             reunion. Sign cards, exchange
                             pleasantries, stuff like that. You
                             sure got a lot of catching up to
                             do.
    
                   He pauses in front of the door and turns to face the group.
    
                                       NICK FURY (CONT'D)
                             Oh and Coulson, try not to get
                             killed again by a punk with a magic
                             spear or a robot with a grudge or a
                             teleporter or something else just
                             as fucked up. SHIELD needs its
                             director, and our resources aren't
                             what they used to be. 
    
                   On this, Nick Fury turns and exits the room.
    
                   Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff are left
                   standing, the second frowning and the latter with her arms
                   folded. 
    
                   Natasha's gaze shifts between the two men.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             This isn't awkward at all.
    
                   Steve turns toward Coulson.
    
                                       STEVE
                             A teleporter?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Never mind that, he's dead. There's
                             someone else I'd like you both to
                             meet. She's expecting us. We'll
                             talk on the way.
    
                   The trio head out of the room.
    
                                       NATASHA
                                 (nods at Coulson's arm in
                                  a sling)
                             So, what's the story?
    
                   The lights close automatically following their departure. 
    
                   Their voices trail off the further they go.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (O.S.)
                             An agent chopped off my arm while
                             it was being vaporized by an
                             ancient Kree weapon. Saved my life.
    
                                       NATASHA (O.S.)
                                 (Barely audible)
                             Jeez Coulson, your new life seems
                             much more hectic than the old
                             one...
    
                                                                   FADE TO:
    
    
    
                   EXT. SAINTE CATHERINE STREET - NIGHT
    
                   In Downtown Montréal, pedestrians flood the jam-packed
                   street, filled with tourists lining up in front of various
                   shops.
    
    
    
                   EXT. MOUNT ROYAL (MONTREAL) - NIGHT
    
                   Above the tourists, above the city and further away, now on
                   the outskirts of the lone mountain, overlooking the city...
    
                   WANDA MAXIMOFF scans the metropolis with her green eyes from
                   her perch in the darkness.
    
                   Her gaze lingers on it for a while.
    
                   Then she clenches her fists. Red energy envelops her.
    
                   She remains there, unmoving... 
    
                   glowing like a red flare in the night.
    
                   Progressively, the NOISE coming from the city grows thinner
                   and thinner, each sound stretched further and further apart
                   from the previous one.
    
                   A few, spaced out CAR HORNS can be heard coming from the
                   streets, then nothing.
    
                   The city lies still, under her spell.
    
                   Eventually, Wanda returns to normal. This time, she looks
                   tired, annoyed.
    
                                       SCARLET WITCH
                                 (sighs)
                             Found you.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                         END OF CHAPTER 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected meetings continue.
> 
> Who will it be this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of this chapter follows Chapter 1.
> 
> Second part is set 6 months later, before Captain America: Civil War, after Agents of SHIELD season 3, episode 10 (winter break).
> 
> PRO TIP: Zoom the page for better readability! (CTRL + MouseWheelRollUp) 125% zoom recommended.
    
    
                                          MANY MEETINGS
                                            CHAPTER 2
                                          By /u/daxtreme
    
    
    
                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. POLICE STATION - DAY
    
                   A white blackboard rests on the wall in a large room, filled
                   with writing of various police cases, pictures of suspects,
                   and word boxes linking them all together.
    
                   A few POLICE OFFICERS suit up, check their weapons. 
    
                   A NERVOUS OFFICER watches intently toward what will soon be
                   revealed as a TV on the wall.
    
                                       JOURNALIST (O.S.)
                                 (on TV, barely audible)
                             Our sources report that the two
                             gunmen at the "Big Dog Coffee"
                             shooting have been apprehended by
                             the police.
    
                                       NERVOUS OFFICER
                             Guys, it's on.
    
                   The few officers turn to listen to the news report on TV. 
    
                                       JOURNALIST
                                 (on TV)
                             They were acting alone, and it
                             would seem there are no reports of
                             any injuries or casualties. 
    
                                       NEWS ANCHORMAN
                                 (on TV)
                             All ends well, we are led to
                             believe. But there is more to the
                             story, right Claire?
    
                                       CLAIRE (JOURNALIST)
                                 (on TV)
                             That's right! Apparently, before
                             the police got there, the two men
                             were stopped by a mysterious woman.
                             Witnesses say she was even recorded
                             flying away. The police declined to
                             comment.
    
                   The Nervous Officer paces around the room.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHORMAN
                                 (on TV)
                             Thank you Claire. Indeed, that
                             woman can be seen flying away in a
                             viral video posted on YouTube half
                             an hour ago, which got over ten
                             million views since then. Here is
                             footage from the video, uploaded by
                             a bystander.
    
                   On TV, a 5-second blurry video of a woman, WANDA MAXIMOFF /
                   SCARLET WITCH flying away from the coffee shop is displayed,
                   leaving dazzled POLICEMEN behind, including a POLICE
                   SERGEANT.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHORMAN (CONT'D)
                                 (on TV)
                             Now the question on everybody's
                             mind is, who is this woman, and is
                             she dangerous?
    
                   The Nervous Officer stops abruptly, turns toward the TV.
    
                                       NERVOUS OFFICER
                             Of course she is, dumb ass! Who the
                             fuck are they hiring these days?
    
                   A SERIOUS OFFICER stands next to the station entrance. He
                   sneaks a worried look outside, then turns toward the others.
    
                                       SERIOUS OFFICER
                             They're back.
    
                   They all rise to face the entrance, an anxious look on their
                   faces. 
    
                   An Officer shuts down the TV.
    
                   The door opens. The Police Sergeant from the coffee shop
                   assault, Sergeant Dane, steps inside the station, along with
                   a few more POLICE OFFICERS.
    
                   Everyone's gazes are fixed on him.
    
                                       SERGEANT DANE (POLICE SERGEANT)
                             Before you swarm me with questions,
                             I think we got it all on tape. And
                             yes, I know about the news report.
    
                                       SERIOUS OFFICER
                             Sir, an official statement is d --
                             wait, on tape?
    
                   The Sergeant nods at a small chip and a Captain America card
                   resting in his hand.
    
                                       SERGEANT DANE
                             It's a long story. Short version: I
                             wanna know what the hell happened
                             inside that coffee shop, so we're
                             gonna watch this recording, and it
                             better damn work.
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY/WAITING ROOM - DAY
    
                   A coffee machine rests on a white counter on the side of the
                   small, empty room featuring several chairs and a bland table. 
    
                   A rather clean waiting area inside the new Avengers facility.
    
                   Loud footsteps approach the room from outside, behind a
                   closed revolving door. Voices can be heard, resonating,
                   getting closer.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (O.S.)
                                 (from the corridor, barely
                                  audible)
                             So now, we have no idea where Grant
                             Ward is, or what he's planning.
    
                                       STEVE (O.S.)
                             Any other sworn enemies out there
                             we should be worried about?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (O.S.)
                             None who remember about it. Seems
                             like erasing memories is the new
                             trend in fixing people these days. 
    
                                       STEVE (O.S.)
                             What you would do if you were him?
    
                   The door to the hall slides open, revealing PHIL COULSON,
                   STEVE ROGERS, and NATASHA ROMANOFF.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Start from the bottom again. Hope
                             no one I know's having the same
                             idea.
    
                   The empty room returns their gazes.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Damn, where did she go?
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY/CORRIDOR - DAY
    
                   In a mildly busy corridor of the facility, SHIELD agent DAISY
                   JOHNSON chats with NICK FURY and MARIA HILL. All of them wear
                   their typical uniforms.
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             A computer hacker? Now I don't
                             wanna sound like a skeptic, but you
                             don't look the part, young lady.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             That was totally a long time ago. I
                             mean, the hacking into SHIELD part.
    
                                       HILL
                             Give or take a couple years, a name
                             change, and an alien artifact.
                                 (off Daisy's surprised
                                  look)
                             Coulson's a loose cannon.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Wow, okay, he did tell you
                             everything. 
                                 (a beat)
                             Wait, is this an interview or
                             something?
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Relax, we're just talkin' here.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (O.S.)
                                 (Coming down the corridor)
                             Careful with that. He might trick
                             you into being a hero.
    
                   Enter Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff, who
                   stride in from another end of the corridor.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (CONT'D)
                             Got two here who could testify.
    
                   They reach the group. Coulson addresses Nick Fury.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (CONT'D)
                             Didn't know you were still
                             recruiting. What's the mission this
                             time?
                                 (to Hill)
                             Or is it actually for Stark
                             Industries?
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             Excuse me, between the people here,
                             who just arranged for a secret
                             meeting?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Two. I arranged for two secret
                             meetings.
    
                                       HILL
                             Three if you count this one.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             This one wasn't planned.
    
                   Daisy's gaze shifts from Steve to Natasha; without a doubt,
                   she recognizes them.
    
                                       STEVE
                                 (to Daisy)
                             So, you're the enhanced Coulson was
                             talking about?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Skye's not an en --
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Daisy. I'm not really -- I mean,
                             it's an honor to meet you guys.
    
                                       STEVE
                             Heard your story, sorry about your
                             parents.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             We need to know what you can do,
                             especially to see if it would fit
                             with the team.
    
                   Daisy stares at the leaders of the Avengers, perplexed.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             The team?
    
                   A muffled voice can be heard over Natasha's portable radio,
                   the exact words indiscernible.
    
                                       NATASHA
                                 (into her radio)
                             Coming over.
                                 (to Fury)
                             She's back.
                                 (to the group)
                             Outside, courtyard, 10 minutes from
                             now, whoever feels useful. See you
                             there.
    
                   Natasha hustles away from the group, along with Nick Fury and
                   Hill.
    
                   Phil Coulson glances proudly at Daisy, then addresses the
                   group after the momentary silence that follows their
                   departure.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             So, can we like, go outside and do
                             this thing now?
                                 (to Steve)
                             Not that I didn't like our little
                             chat, but there's just so many ways
                             I can explain how I lost my hand
                             before it starts getting redundant.
    
    
    
                   EXT. FACILITY/COURTYARD - DAY
    
                   Perfectly-maintained grass serves as the only feature around
                   Daisy Johnson, Steve Rogers, and Phil Coulson. The new
                   Avengers facility stands in the background. 
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             We really didn't need to go that
                             far, I do have some degree of
                             control.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             We do, actually.
    
                                       STEVE
                             Natasha's coming back soon with
                             someone who can help.
    
                   They all look around as if waiting for something to happen,
                   someone to speak first.
    
                   Coulson stares at Steve reflectively, seems to have an idea,
                   turns toward Daisy.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             You know, if there were cards of
                             you out there, I'd collect them.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             What?!
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Wait, that came out horribly wrong.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Yeah, it did.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             That's not what I meant.
    
                   Out of the facility revolving door, in the distance, steps
                   Natasha Romanoff, flanked by Wanda Maximoff, both draped in a
                   dark attire. They stride toward the trio.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (CONT'D)
                                 (nods toward Steve)
                             I meant like his cards. They could
                             be called, I don't know, have you
                             thought of a name?
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                                 (sighs)
                             So it's exactly what you meant. 
    
                                       STEVE
                             She'd have to sign them before you
                             die, Coulson, and hopefully without
                             the blood this time.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             That's not happening, ever, in any
                             lifetime.
    
                                       STEVE
                             It's not that bad, really. Just a
                             bunch of cards with your face lying
                             around.
    
                   The two women reach Daisy, Steve, and Coulson.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Hey, hope we didn't miss the party.
                             This is Wanda.
    
                                       WANDA
                                 (nods to Coulson)
                             Director.
    
                   Coulson shifts uncomfortably.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             So, how was Pittsburgh? Heard it's
                             a charming city, did you make any
                             new friends?
    
                                       WANDA
                             I did.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             I take it that the meeting was a
                             success then?
    
                   Wanda answers only with a smirk.
    
                                       STEVE
                             We still need to discuss your
                             methods though.
    
                   Wanda turns toward Steve, annoyed.
    
                                       WANDA
                             They've been stopped and arrested,
                             what more is there to discuss?
    
                                       STEVE
                             Their trial is what I'm worried
                             about.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Why? They're guilty, it's obvious
                             from the recording.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             The problem isn't what they're
                             doing, it's what you're doing.
    
                                       STEVE
                             Throwing them around, destroying
                             the shop, that's not gonna play
                             well, to anyone.
    
                   Wanda stares at them, dwells upon their words.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Guys, ah, we have work t --
    
                                       STEVE
                                 (ignores him)
                             Listen, no more recording. We'll
                             figure out the rest later. I half
                             expect them to come knocking on our
                             door at any moment now.
                                 (to Coulson)
                             Sorry, go on.
    
                   Coulson nods at Daisy.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Daisy?
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Oookay, I have no idea what that
                             was about, but I gotta tell you
                             guys, all I can do is destroy.
                             Pretty much.
    
                   Wanda stumbles out of her stupor, a bitter look on her face.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Then destroy this.
    
                   Wanda concentrates. Red energy flows out of her extended
                   hands toward the field in front of the group. A huge pyramid
                   of red flux materializes and progressively shapes up into a
                   building... 
    
                   ... the shape of a HUGE STONE BARRACK, shimmering and glowing
                   with a red taint, although looking very real.
    
                   It stands about a hundred feet tall, twice that in width and
                   length.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Holy shit!
    
                   Wanda turns toward Daisy, glares at her, as if expecting her
                   to do something.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                                 (to Daisy)
                             Knock yourself out.
    
                   Daisy extends her hands, takes a deep breath, and releases a
                   shockwave blast toward the barrack, the ground shaking in
                   response. Some fragments get thrown off in the air, but it
                   holds up without fail.
    
                   She concentrates again, and another shockwave collides with
                   the building, to minor effect.
    
                   Steve and Natasha nod in approval.
    
                                       STEVE
                             Not bad.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             It's way too big. It's not like I
                             can tear down mountains or
                             something. 
    
                   Wanda sighs.
    
                   She plods toward Daisy. Without warning, a small gust of red
                   energy escapes her fingers, and lands on Daisy's forehead,
                   whose eyes turn RED.
    
                   BEGIN FLASHBACK:
    
    
    
                   INT. CHIC-LOOKING ROOM - DAY - (FLASHBACK)
    
                   Daisy Johnson sits on a red couch. Her dad, CALVIN ZABO,
                   stands in front of her.
    
                                       SKYE (DAISY JOHNSON)
                             Tell me what happened to my mom.
    
                                       CALVIN ZABO
                             She was, huh... there's no easy way
                             to say this.
    
    
    
                   INT. AFTERLIFE HOUSE - DAY - (FLASHBACK)
    
                   Daisy Johnson and JIAYING, her mother, talk to each other.
    
                                       SKYE (DAISY JOHNSON)
                             It's you, you're my --
    
                                       JIAYING
                             Deep down, I think you knew.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ILIAD, SHIELD AIRCRAFT - DAY - (FLASHBACK)
    
                   Calvin grabs Jiaying, restraining her movements.
    
                                       JIAYING
                             Cal, what are you doing?!
    
                                       CALVIN ZABO
                             Keeping my promise.
    
                   Jiaying then lies dead in Calvin's arms.
    
    
    
                   EXT. VETERINARY CLINIC - DAY - (FLASHBACK)
    
                   Calvin, wearing a laboratory coat, stares at Daisy Johnson,
                   clearly not recognizing his own daughter.
    
                                       CALVIN ZABO
                             And you are?
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Daisy.
    
                                       CALVIN ZABO
                             A lovely name.
    
                   He strolls away, his back to her.
    
                   END FLASHBACK
    
    
    
                   INT. DAISY'S MIND - NIGHT
    
                   In the void of her mind, Daisy cries in an empty, dark
                   corner. Jiaying puts a hand on her shoulder.
    
                   Yet when Daisy turns to face her mother, she's suddenly so
                   FAR AWAY from her.
    
                   Her voice can be heard through the distance. Crystal clear.
    
                                       JIAYING
                             You should have listened to me.
                             Just think of what we could have
                             accomplished.
    
                   Daisy looks around, answering her mother as if she was all
                   around her.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             You tried to kill us. You tried to
                             kill me!
    
                                       JIAYING
                             We only wanted to be left in peace.
                             Your friends wanted to control us,
                             to contain us! We were lab rats to
                             them, nothing more. 
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Shut up!
    
                                       JIAYING
                             They're afraid of you Daisy, of all
                             of us.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                                 (now yelling)
                             Go away! I hate you!
    
                   Daisy raises her hands toward Jiaying.
    
                   She lets loose all of her rage, anger, sadness, and regret,
                   directed at her mother.
    
    
    
                   EXT. FACILITY/COURTYARD - DAY
    
                   Out of her head and now back outside the Avengers facility,
                   Daisy SCREAMS, both of her hands raised in front of her, eyes
                   a glowing, deep red, filled with tears.
    
                   A split second later, the barrack EXPLODES, the result of a
                   massive SHOCKWAVE extending out of its foundations.
                   Shimmering rock, concrete, and wood are blown out in every
                   direction.
    
                   Lightning fast, Steve tackles Natasha to the ground and
                   covers both of them with his shield, ready for impact.
    
                   Then, everything is at a STANDSTILL. 
    
                   Right in front of the group, the fragments of various sizes
                   hover in mid-air, now glowing red as well. 
    
                   Wanda stares at a floating debris. Red energy emanates from
                   her hands, encircles them. 
    
                   She stopped them all.
    
                                       WANDA
                             You're right. Your power can only
                             destroy.
    
                   Wanda lets go of her control over the debris, which fall all
                   around them in a tremor.
    
                   She turns to leave.
    
                                       WANDA (CONT'D)
                             Sorry about your parents.
    
                   Wanda walks away and the debris fade progressively as a
                   result, until only grass remains -- all torn up, with holes
                   of various sizes scattered here and there.
    
                   They all stare at the scene around them, dumbfounded.
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY/WAITING ROOM - DAY
    
                   Daisy Johnson crouches against a wall, head bowed down, Phil
                   Coulson's hand on her shoulder.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             She was just messing with your
                             head, you had no control over that.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             I could have killed all of us,
                             Coulson, right there. I could have
                             killed you, I almost killed Captain
                             America, can you believe that?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Trust me, he can handle himself.
                             Besides, Wanda wouldn't have let
                             that happen.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Yeah, mind explaining who that was?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             It's complicated. Basically, she's
                             an Avenger.
    
                   The revolving door opens.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (CONT'D)
                             It's always complicated with the
                             Avengers. 
    
                   THE VISION enters the room, dressed in his red uniform and
                   cape. He strides toward them, and immediately speaks after
                   entering the room.
    
                                       THE VISION
                             Don't be disheartened. Wanda has a
                             record of bringing the worse out of
                             people.
    
                   Daisy's utter look of confusion prompts Coulson to answer.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Oh that's another, well, Avenger.
                             Daisy, meet The Vision.
    
                                       THE VISION
                             I was watching you from inside,
                             that was an impressive display.
                                 (to Coulson)
                             I meet you at last, Director
                             Coulson. There are some among us
                             here who hold you in high regards.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Some? 
                                 (a beat)
                             Oh, tell Barton I'm sorry he missed
                             my big reveal. I'll make it up to
                             him.
    
                   Daisy stares at them in disbelief.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Guys, what the hell is going on
                             here?
    
                   The Vision turns toward Daisy.
    
                                       THE VISION
                             In a way, we are quite alike, you
                             and I. We do not know why we are
                             who we are, but we can only accept
                             it, or risk hurting those around
                             us.
    
                   Daisy listens to him, wide-eyed.
    
                                       THE VISION (CONT'D)
                             Know this though, as long as you do
                             not accept your new self, no one
                             can really help you.
    
                   The Vision turns and strides out of the room.
    
                                       THE VISION (CONT'D)
                                 (his back to them,
                                  leaving)
                             You are not alone in this, young
                             agent. There are others like you
                             out there. Remember them!
    
    
    
                   EXT. GRAVEYARD - DAY
    
                   A small tombstone rests amidst a featureless cemetery. 
    
                   Dusk sets in beyond the clouds.
    
                   Wanda Maximoff looms over the grave. She glares at the small,
                   dull stone. 
    
                   It reads "PIETRO MAXIMOFF. ? - 6 May 2015"
    
                   She crouches and pushes her hand lightly against the dirt. A
                   gentle red glow reaches inside the earth, into the grave.
    
                   She lays still, displays a growing smile of comfort, eyes
                   locked in a vision out of this world. A memory, a happy one.
    
                   A short-lived one too, for she quickly comes back to her
                   senses and her smile vanishes. She stands up...
    
                   ... and flies away in a burst of red flare.
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY/WANDA'S ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Inside a small but snug room of the facility, where the decor
                   of old furniture contrasts heavily with the contemporary look
                   of the walls, sleeps Wanda Maximoff in a plain-looking bed.
    
                   SUPERIMPOSE: **"6 months later"**
    
                   A voice resonates inside the room as well as inside Wanda's
                   mind.
    
                                       HAWKEYE (V.O.)
                                 (faint voice)
                             Doesn't matter what you did, or
                             what you were. If you go out there,
                             you fight, and you fight to kill. 
    
                   The features of the room disappear, leaving only darkness in
                   their place and Wanda in the middle.
    
                                       HAWKEYE (V.O.)
                                 (a bit clearer)
                             Stay in here, you're good, I'll
                             send your brother to come find you.
                             But if you step out that door, you
                             are an Avenger.
    
                   The decor shifts to an exterior dream scene, Sokovia.
    
    
    
                   EXT. SOKOVIA - DAY (DREAM SEQUENCE)
    
                   All the AVENGERS are united after the defeat of Ultron,
                   including PIETRO MAXIMOFF, who gazes proudly at the SHIELD
                   HELICARRIER.
    
                                       PIETRO MAXIMOFF
                             I guess SHIELD wasn't so bad after
                             all.
    
                   Wanda shoots a glance at Pietro, smiles. She then turns her
                   head to the opposite direction. The whole decor changes,
                   shifts to the 'Big Dog Coffee'.
    
    
    
                   INT. "BIG DOG COFFEE" - DAY (DREAM SEQUENCE, CONT'D)
    
                   SHIELD AGENT LANCE HUNTER sits at a lone table. Wanda stands
                   opposite him.
    
                   He stares right back at her, a quizzical look on his face.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Beg your pardon?
    
                                       WANDA
                             Tell me your secrets, agent Hunter,
                             before I extract them from you.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Oh gimme me a bloody break will ya?
                             We're the good guys here, we're
                             SHIELD!
    
                   Hunter scans Wanda's stone-cold expression, then sighs. Holes
                   of darkness appear on his face.
    
                                       HUNTER (CONT'D)
                             Alright alright. There's this man,
                             he's from Asgard you see, like
                             Thor. Elliot something, three
                             thousand years old, I think. Says
                             he's been here since the year
                             twelve hundred, in hiding. There,
                             you have it, I --
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH (O.S.)
                             That's absolutely right!
    
                   Wanda turns to face the voice's origin.
    
                   There strolls in ELLIOT RANDOLPH, with the looks of an
                   ordinary man in his 50's.
    
                   He steps out from under a rocky arch which materializes right
                   there inside the coffee shop, in front of Wanda, rupturing
                   the roof.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH (CONT'D)
                             I have lived through thousands of
                             years, I have seen both the
                             possible and the impossible, and
                             I'm telling you, Pietro, this is
                             the place you've been searching for
                             all this time!
    
                   To Wanda's surprise, her brother Pietro Maximoff now stands
                   in Hunter's place, the latter nowhere to be found.
    
                   Fragments of the roof crumble all around them, the floor
                   giving in below the trio...
    
                   ... replaced with a hole reminiscent of the night sky, small
                   stars visible far below. 
    
                   Wanda stands on a small platform of floating, semi
                   transparent floor, as does Elliot.
    
                   Pietro, however, glances below...
    
                   ... notices the absence of any floor below him...
    
                   ... starts falling! ...
    
                   ... until Elliot's hand reaches out and grabs him!
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH (CONT'D)
                             Don't look elsewhere for closure,
                             my friend, it might lay closer to
                             you than you think.
    
                   Wanda yells, or tries to. She opens her mouth, yet no sound
                   comes out.
    
                   Finally, Elliot lets go of Pietro's hand.
    
                   He falls into infinite darkness.
    
    
    
                   INT. FACILITY/WANDA'S ROOM - NIGHT
    
                                       WANDA
                                 (shouting)
                             Pietro!
    
                   Wanda jolts up from her nightmare, a panicked look on her
                   face, breathing fast. She shoots a few glances around, scans
                   her surroundings, then she sighs and settles down.
    
                   She glances at her hands and frowns. They're glowing with
                   energy.
    
                   She stands up, then lumbers toward the opposite side of the
                   room.
    
                   There lies a desk, with a framed photo of her brother,
                   Pietro, on it.
    
                   She picks it up, glares at it. 
    
                   Wanda directs her hand toward an empty spot next to the
                   picture on the desk, and out of nowhere, a small clay
                   statuette appears, shimmering red, a result of her magic.
    
                   An exact copy of her brother it is, only smaller in scale,
                   and forged in the clay with minute precision.
    
                   She inspects the statuette, frowns.
    
                   Her gaze lingers on it.
    
                   Then, apparently realizing something, she clenches her fist,
                   which lets out a small red spark, a resolute look in her now
                   scarlet eyes.
    
    
    
                   INT. COURTROOM HALLWAY - DAY
    
                   Inside a mostly empty hallway, Police Sergeant Dane sits on a
                   bench next to a courtroom entrance, head in hands.
    
                   He picks up a folder next to him on the bench and hurls it on
                   the ground in frustration.
    
                   A man strolls down the corridor, THADEUS "THUNDER BOLT" ROSS,
                   recently appointed US Secretary of State, also dressed
                   impeccably.
    
                   He stops in front of Sergeant Dane.
    
                                       THUNDERBOLT ROSS
                             If you're looking like that,
                             Sergeant, I can't begin to imagine
                             Detective Tyler's face right now.
    
                                       SERGEANT DANE
                             Yeah, you bet! For six months now
                             this case has been tossed arou --
    
                   Sergeant Dane notices who he's talking to, and bolts up, face
                   red.
    
                                       SERGEANT DANE (CONT'D)
                             Holy c -- Mister secretary, I
                             apologize, I didn't know.
    
                                       THUNDERBOLT ROSS
                             Relax, we're on the same side here. 
    
                   He motions the Sergeant to walk with him, which he does.
    
                                       THUNDERBOLT ROSS (CONT'D)
                             I have it on good authority that
                             your evidence is solid, surely
                             those two should have been
                             convicted by now.
    
                                       SERGEANT DANE
                             We never made it to court. Those
                             assholes are well protected, it's
                             the only explanation. Happens
                             sometimes with mob bosses and the
                             like.
    
                                       THUNDERBOLT ROSS
                             See, that's where you're wrong. The
                             two criminals aren't the problem
                             here.
    
                   Thunderbolt Ross stops right in his tracks.
    
                                       THUNDERBOLT ROSS (CONT'D)
                             Sergeant, Why do you think we're
                             having this conversation? Someone,
                             somewhere, doesn't want your video
                             evidence showcased in court, and I
                             wanna know why. So you're gonna
                             tell me, in detail, what happened
                             in that coffee shop, and maybe we
                             can get those two to end up in
                             prison right where they belong,
                             because it's about damn time they
                             do. 
                                 (A beat)
                             Can I count on you?
    
    
    
                   INT. COFFEE SHOP - DAY
    
                   Inside a cozy-looking coffee shop sits a relaxed SHIELD agent
                   Lance Hunter. 
    
                   He takes a sip of coffee, reads from a newspaper opened on
                   the table.
    
                   Behind him, a few tables further, an UPTIGHT CLIENT's small
                   pair of RED EYES can be seen briefly in the distance.
    
                   Oblivious, Hunter keeps on reading.
    
                   He takes another sip of coffee.
    
                   Behind him again, same spot in the distance, same Uptight
                   Client, no more red eyes.
    
                   Hunter keeps on reading.
    
                   A door opens. Light footsteps approach. 
    
                   Someone sits at his table. He glances up.
    
                   His gaze lands on Wanda, in casual dark clothes, like the
                   last time they met, but without her sunglasses.
    
                   A familiar situation.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Look who's here! Please don't tell
                             me two wankers are gonna assault
                             this place, 'cause I'd be gutted to
                             have to find a new one. Again.
    
                                       WANDA
                             I saw you in my dream.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             That's amaz -- wait, what?
    
                                       WANDA
                             You, and an Elliot something. I
                             need to talk to him.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Gotta be more precise love,
                             something's not helping a whole
                             lot.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Elliot something, from Asgard,
                             that's what you said.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             And you're sure he exists, just
                             from a dream?
    
                   Wanda glares right back at Hunter. She means serious
                   business. 
    
                   Unnerved, he takes a sip of coffee.
    
                                       HUNTER (CONT'D)
                             Is that the part where I'm kinda
                             forced to tell you, because if I
                             don't, you're gonna check in my
                             head anyway?
    
                                       WANDA
                             How about you tell me now and I
                             don't?
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Look, you parade in here, ask for
                             this guy, nevermind the fact that
                             you could have, I don't know,
                             called and asked politely -- oh
                             wait, you don't have a phone -- 
    
                                       WANDA
                             Agent Hunter, stop wasting my time.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             I don't know where he is.
                                 (off Wanda's dry look)
                             Honest! But Coulson does. And I can
                             tell you where he is.
    
                                       WANDA
                                 (sighs)
                             I know that already.
    
                   Wanda stands up. Hunter smirks at her.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Pleased to have been of no service.
    
                   She heads toward the exit.
    
                                       HUNTER (CONT'D)
                             Humm, question. Have you heard
                             about something called a schedule
                             in, uh, whatever country you're
                             from? I mean, like an appointment.
    
                   Wanda stops, turns around.
    
                                       WANDA
                             I have. Why?
    
                                       HUNTER
                             People enjoy knowing about those
                             sort of things in advance. Visits,
                             meetings, rendezvous, you know,
                             what we're doing right now.
    
                   Wanda nods absentmindedly, then turns and leaves the shop.
    
                                       HUNTER (CONT'D)
                                 (sighs)
                             Or you can just keep on doing
                             whatever you bloody well want, I
                             guess.
    
    
    
                   INT. SHIELD HQ/SECURITY ROOM - DAY
    
                   The room's main features consist of two crowded desks with a
                   computer workstation on top. Several camera feeds are
                   displayed on an equal number of monitors on the first
                   workstation, while the other is a typical computer with a
                   dual screen setup.
    
                   A SECURITY GUY and a TECH GUY sit in their comfy rotating
                   computer chairs and face each other instead of their
                   workstations.
    
                                       SECURITY GUY
                             Seriously man, you got eighty
                             tickets?
    
                                       TECH GUY
                             It's Star Wars dude! Biggest
                             presale of all time, couldn't miss
                             that. I'm almost done re-sel --
    
                   The TECH GUY notices a flashing red light on his control
                   board.
    
                                       TECH GUY (CONT'D)
                             What the -- Hey Mark, seen anyone
                             go in or out in the last minute?
    
                                       MARK (SECURITY GUY)
                             Shit, wasn't looking, what's up?
    
                                       TECH GUY
                             Says here in the logs that there
                             was an unauthorized entry at the
                             front door, a minute ago. 
    
                                       MARK
                             What? Are you serious?
    
    
    
                   INT. SHIELD HQ/MAIN HALLWAY - DAY
    
                   AGENT LEO FITZ leans against a wall in front of the door to
                   the science labs, head low, deep in thoughts.
    
                   Phil Coulson strolls in from one end of the corridor.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             You look terrible, and the day
                             hasn't even started yet.
    
                   Fitz lifts his head up, eyes pocketed from lack of sleep.
    
                                       LEO FITZ
                             Hard to sleep since we returned.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Your new device, is it ready?
    
                                       LEO FITZ
                             Yeah, I, uh, think so.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             You sure?
    
                   Fitz's nods in agreement, then his gaze falls to the
                   distance.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (CONT'D)
                             Then let's pack it up.
    
                                       LEO FITZ
                             I've been thinking about something
                             Ward said --
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Word of advice? Don't think about
                             anything that son of a bitch said.
                                 (turns to leave)
                             You'll sleep better, trust me.
    
    
    
                   INT. SHIELD HQ/SECURITY ROOM - DAY
    
                   Distressed, Mark works at a maddening pace on his computer.
    
                                       MARK
                             A minute ago you said? Hang on.
    
                   The Tech Guy stands from his chair, hustles to Mark's side.
    
                   On his screen, an extensive folder of files can be seen,
                   opened, ordered by date.
    
                                       TECH GUY
                             I mean, it could be a glitch too.
                             Anyway, how could --
    
                   He shuts up.
    
                   Both watch the screen intently.
    
                                       TECH GUY (CONT'D)
                             Who's that?
    
                                       MARK
                             I don't know.
    
                   They both stare at the screen in disbelief.
    
                                       MARK (CONT'D)
                             Shit. Shit shit shit!
    
                   Mark frantically searches on his desk for his headset, which
                   he puts on in a hurry.
    
                                       MARK (CONT'D)
                             Director? We have an emergency.
    
    
    
                   INT. SHIELD HQ/CORRIDOR - DAY
    
                   Still early into the day, no noise can be heard inside the
                   corridor, except for --
    
                   FOOTSTEPS
    
                   Fast footsteps, getting closer and closer, the only audible
                   sound resonating within the empty corridors of the building.
    
                   The footsteps belong to Wanda, who marches through the dimly
                   lit corridor with a determined pace.
    
                   She turns at the end of the corridor, into another.
    
                                       MACK (O.S.)
                             Freeze!
    
                   Wanda stops right there.
    
                   In front of her, at some distance, threatens AGENT ALPHONSO
                   MACKENZIE, or MACK, pistol raised in hand.
    
                                       MACK (CONT'D)
                             Who are you?
    
                                       WANDA
                             Wanda Maximoff. Who's asking?
    
                                       MACK
                             How did you get in?
    
                                       WANDA
                             I knocked, the door wouldn't open.
                             So I opened it.
    
                   Mack steps forward menacingly.
    
                                       MACK
                             Enough with the smart-ass attitude!
                             How do you know about this place? 
    
                   From behind Mack rushes in a frantic Daisy Johnson, along
                   with Phil Coulson and LINCOLN CAMPBELL, who's still in casual
                   clothes.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Guys, stop it! Mack, drop the gun,
                             it's useless.
    
                                       MACK
                             You know her?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Yeah, I'd say it's generally in
                             your best interest to know who the
                             members of The Avengers are.
    
                   The information sinks in.
    
                                       MACK
                             What? She's --
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Mack. The gun.
    
                   Still surprised, Mack holsters his gun clumsily.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             What happened to your earpiece?
    
                   Wanda strolls toward them.
    
                                       WANDA
                             I remember you now. I saw you in
                             Hunter's head.
    
                                       MACK
                                 (puzzled)
                             You saw me... in his head?!
    
                                       WANDA
                             Yes.
    
                   Wanda reaches them.
    
                                       WANDA (CONT'D)
                             You were choking him.
    
                   Mack stares at her in complete disbelief.
    
                   Lincoln chuckles at that.
    
                                       LINCOLN
                             Why am I not surprised?
    
                   Coulson ignores Lincoln and addresses Wanda.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Is this an official visit? Did I
                             miss something?
    
                                       WANDA
                             I'm looking for an Asgardian
                             historian, Elliot something. Do you
                             know where he is?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Absolutely. That would be Elliot
                             Randolph. Lucky you, he's not very
                             far. He's having some sort of
                             nostalgia breakdown right now.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Nostalgia breakdown? He wants to go
                             back to Asgard?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Not like that. More like looking
                             for any mentions of the word
                             'Inhumans' in all the history books
                             he knows about. And when you've
                             walked the Earth for as long as he
                             did, that means all of them.
    
                   Coulson shoots a concerned glance at Wanda.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (CONT'D)
                             He's not in any kind of trouble is
                             he?
    
                                       WANDA
                             I have some things to discuss with
                             him, that's all.
    
                   Wanda turns to leave.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             You know, must be pretty nice
                             always getting the answers you're
                             looking for, in the blink of an
                             eye, all the time.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Not really. 
                                 (smirks at him)
                             Sometimes, you get answers to
                             questions you never wanted to ask,
                             trust me.
    
    
    
                   INT. COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY/OFFICE - DAY
    
                   Enormous bookcases filled with books in various shapes and
                   colors fill the interior walls of the antique room.
    
                   At a traditional wooden oak desk sits Elliot Randolph, and
                   opposite him, a UNIVERSITY COUNSELOR in formal wear.
    
                   Piles of books lie on the desk.
    
                                       COUNSELOR
                             Ah yes, I do remember that part. I
                             believe it's from volume three.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             Is it now? I seem to recall it was
                             from volume four.
    
                   Both men, frowning, read from open books in front of them,
                   take notes on sheets of paper.
    
                   The Counselor addresses Elliot with a slightly annoyed tone.
    
                                       COUNSELOR
                                 (sighs)
                             This is yielding increasingly
                             scarce and unconnected results.
                             Have you thought that maybe you
                             heard that word in a dream? No
                             offense Doctor, but it happens to
                             the very best of us. I asked an old
                             acquaintance of mine -- who's head
                             of the History Department at Durham
                             mind you -- and he said the word
                             "inhuman" couldn't be more
                             outlandish to him.
    
    
    
                   INT. COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY/CORRIDOR - DAY
    
                   A sound of whistling fills the near-empty corridor, coming
                   from a JANITOR.
    
                   He pushes his tool cart down the hall.
    
                   Then he straightens up all of a sudden, his eyes bright red.
    
                   Gaze empty, as if lost in thought. 
    
                   Then his eyes go back to normal, and he resumes his casual
                   whistling, shuffling through his cleaning tools.
    
                   Soon enough, an approaching Wanda passes near him, shoots him
                   a glance. She meanders through the corridor until she
                   eventually stops in front of an old-looking door with a round
                   metal doorknob. 
    
                   Her gaze is fixed on the door.
    
                   Voices can be heard from the other side.
    
    
    
                   INT. COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY/OFFICE - DAY
    
                   Inside the room, the Counselor stares quizzically at Elliot,
                   who picks up a book from the bookcase behind him and drops it
                   on their shared desk.
    
                                       COUNSELOR
                             Doctor, that's not what I meant by
                             outlandish.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             No, to the contrary, I think it
                             summarizes the word quite well. I
                             couldn't have picked a better word,
                             thank you.
    
                   The door opens. And closes.
    
                   Wanda stands in the office, faces the two men. The Counselor
                   turns toward her, sizes her up.
    
                   She seems a bit out of place.
    
                                       COUNSELOR
                             Can I help you?
    
                   Wanda ambles toward their desk, stops about midway.
    
                                       WANDA
                             I was looking for a Professor
                             Randolph.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             You seem to have found him.
    
                                       COUNSELOR
                             Actually, Doctor Randolph is a
                             lecturer for now, not a professor.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                                 (annoyed)
                             Of what matter may I be of
                             assistance, m --
    
                                       COUNSELOR
                             Excuse me, do you have a
                             rendezvous? Because we're quite in
                             the middle of something here.
    
                   Wanda ignores him and shoots a few glances at all the
                   bookcases around the room, then sits on an available chair
                   near their desk.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Mister Randolph, I've heard you
                             specialize in the domain of
                             history.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             That is a vague domain. History can
                             be anything. Hell, we're even
                             making history right now! 
                                 (chuckles lightly)
                             Or at least, if our actions had any
                             real consequences outside of a
                             friendly discussion over an old
                             desk.
    
                   Elliot expects some kind of reaction from Wanda, but she just
                   stares at him for a second.
    
                                       WANDA
                             I'm searching for cases of people
                             coming back to life.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             That's, uh, interesting. Have you
                             thought about Jesus?
    
                   The Counselor rolls his eyes.
    
                                       WANDA
                             No, I was thinking more like,
                                 (a beat)
                             Norse Mythology.
    
                   The words 'Norse Mythology' seem to rub Elliot the wrong way.
    
                                       COUNSELOR
                             My dear, why don't you head off to
                             the library and do your own
                             research like other dedicated
                             students? You can't reasonably
                             expect to come barging in here and
                             have your whole bibliography handed
                             over to you!
    
                   The Counselor turns back toward Elliot Randolph.
    
                                       COUNSELOR (CONT'D)
                             Now, where were we? 
                                 (mumbles under his breath)
                             Youngsters, expecting to have all
                             the work cut out for them.
    
                   Elliot ignores him. He glares at Wanda, suspicious.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             Now, what would lead you to believe
                             that there are any resurrection
                             references in the Norse Mythology?
    
                                       WANDA
                             I heard about it.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             That's all?
    
                                       WANDA
                             How would I know? I was told you
                             were the expert in that domain. 
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             By whom, if I may?
    
                                       WANDA
                             A friend.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             Then tell your friend that I am
                             retired from this domain. I moved
                             on to other things.
    
                                       WANDA
                             I will tell him to add that domain
                             to your long, long list of retired
                             domains then.
    
                   A gloom passes over Elliot's face.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             Your friend seems to know a lot
                             about me.
    
                   The counselor rises from his seat.
    
                                       COUNSELOR
                             Just who do you think you are,
                             young lady? Profess -- Doctor
                             Randolph is an accomplished and
                             brilliant individual, no doubt more
                             than you will ever be at this rate.
                             I'll be sure to notify --
    
                   As a reaction, Wanda throws a small energy flare toward the
                   counselor's head. His eyes turn red and he immediately slumps
                   to the ground, unconscious.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Don't worry, he won't remember
                             anything.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             Well, that's something I've never
                             quite seen before, and that says a
                             lot.
                             You inhumans are truly incredible, 
                                 (flashes a corner smile)
                             outlandish even.
    
                   She stands up.
    
                                       WANDA
                             You're the oldest person on this
                             planet, mister Randolph.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             Indeed?
    
                                       WANDA
                             Tell me, what would it take to
                             frighten you?
    
                   A spark of crimson energy leaves Wanda's hand and lands on
                   Elliot's forehead, changes his eyes' color to red.
    
                   Her hand, raised toward him, glows fiercely with power.
    
                   He stands in front of her. His eyes move in their orbit,
                   seeing things not of this world, in his own memory.
    
    
    
                   INT. SHIELD HQ/LOCKER-ROOM - DAY
    
                   In front of an opened locker stands agent BOBBI MORSE, in
                   casual clothes.
    
                   She shuffles through her stuff in a sizeable bag.
    
                                       HUNTER (O.S.)
                                 (coming in)
                             Heard we had a surprise visitor
                             this morning. Freaked the hell out
                             of the security guys.
    
                   Enter Lance Hunter, who parades into the locker room, drops
                   his bag next to his locker.
    
                                       BOBBI
                             Yep, freaked Mack out too.
    
                   Bobbi takes out her shield gear from her bag.
    
                                       BOBBI (CONT'D)
                             Apparently, you were in his head or
                             something, choking him. What was
                             that about?
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Rubbish. I bet that was just to
                             throw him off. 
    
                                       BOBBI
                             Maybe. Lincoln thinks it's
                             hilarious though.
    
                   Rushed footsteps can be heard coming from a corridor.
    
                   Daisy Johnson storms into the place, frantic.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             We found Lash. He's after an
                             inhuman, if we go now we have a
                             chance at stopping him.
    
                                       BOBBI
                             Knowing our luck, he probably tore
                             him a new one already.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Get your stuff, we're leaving now.
    
    
    
                   INT. COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY/OFFICE - DAY
    
                   Wanda and Elliot are still locked in their stance.
    
                   His eyes spin and twist incredibly fast in their orbits, as
                   if he was looking everywhere at the same time.
    
                   Then, the glow disappears. Elliot is freed from the spell,
                   his eyes progressively turning back to normal.
    
                   He looks around.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             That was --
    
                   Wanda's arm droops to her side.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Nothing.
    
                   She flops on a chair.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             You were searching for something.
                             Who are you really?
    
                                       WANDA
                             I'm no one. Just the result of an
                             experiment, as was my brother.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             Cases of people coming back to
                             life, and now this. You're looking
                             for a way to bring him back, are
                             you not?
    
                   She bolts up, and a surge of energy envelops her arm, which
                   she swings toward a nearby, mostly empty table.
    
                                       WANDA
                                 (in Russian)
                             Damnit!
    
                   The crimson wave knocks it over and sends it bouncing across
                   the room, where it breaks down into pieces.
    
                   Wanda takes deep breaths, calms down.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             My dear, it was doomed to fail.
                             Ironically, we Asgardians stand
                             like titans over your people, and
                             yet, much like you, when we die, we
                             stay dead.
    
                   He lets his words sink in. 
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH (CONT'D)
                             Now, if you're finished tearing
                             down the antiques in this room, I
                             expect you to be considerate and
                             not send your friend, who I assume
                             is Agent Coulson, after me, and I
                             shall pretend that none of this
                             ever happened.
    
                   A beat. Elliot Randolph awaits a reaction from Wanda.
    
                                       WANDA
                             When we die, we stay dea --
    
                   Wanda raises her head, a new light in her eyes.
    
                                       WANDA (CONT'D)
                             Coulson!
    
                   She smashes the door open with her telekinesis, and turns to
                   leave.
    
                                       ELLIOT RANDOLPH
                             Wait, that wasn't the same --
    
                   She storms out of the room.
    
                   Elliot glances at the destroyed table, lets out a sigh.
    
    
    
                   INT. WAREHOUSE - DAY
    
                   Phil Coulson and his whole team, which is comprised of -
                   Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell, Mack, Lance Hunter, Bobbi
                   Morse, Fitz, JEMMA SIMMONS, MELINDA MAY, JOEY GUTIERREZ and a
                   few other SHIELD AGENTS - rush through the main door of the
                   warehouse, all in uniform and holding various types of guns,
                   mostly assault rifles.
    
                   Fitz and Simmons both carry a dark suitcase instead of a gun.
    
                   They disperse in the relative darkness.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                                 (in ear receiver)
                             Remember, do whatever you need to
                             do, but bring him to Fitz and
                             Simmons. If that means shooting
                             first, then shoot first.
    
                   Led by Coulson, a small group sneaks between huge shipping
                   containers, the dimly lit warehouse projecting their shadows
                   in all directions.
    
                   Then, a far-away SCREAM, followed by a thud.
    
                   A rifle FIRES! 
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (CONT'D)
                                 (in ear receiver)
                             Who was that? What happened?
    
                                       SHIELD AGENT (V.O.)
                                 (over radio)
                             Lash spotted, t --
    
                   More screams! Coulson signals his group to follow him and
                   dashes toward the noise.
    
                   The numerous shipping containers eventually leave way to a
                   space vacant of containers within the warehouse, where...
    
                   LASH, 
    
                   transformed, next to a truck attached to an empty huge
                   trailer, throws a SHIELD Agent against a pillar...
    
                   ... who SMASHES into it, his poor body obviously broken.
    
                   The bodies of two other SHIELD agents lie around him.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Andrew, freeze!
    
                   One by one, Coulson's team shows up around the trailer, guns
                   cocked up.
    
                   Coulson signals to Jemma and Fitz, who open their suitcases,
                   filled with a set of glowing, metallic spheres. They each
                   grab one.
    
                   Agent May steps forward, gun first.
    
                                       MAY
                             Andrew, please, there are a dozen
                             of us here. This inhuman killing
                             spree has got to stop. Don't force
                             our hand.
    
                   As if on cue, Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell, and Joey step
                   forward as well, arms raised.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Where is the inhuman? What have you
                             done to him?
    
                   Lash growls at Daisy...
    
                   ... then charges forward!
    
    
    
                   INT. SHIELD HQ/SECURITY ROOM - DAY
    
                   Mark and the Tech Guy once again sit facing each other
                   instead of their computers.
    
                                       MARK
                             You know that's incredibly douche,
                             right?
    
                                       TECH GUY
                             Could be anybody else doing it,
                             might as well be me. If they really
                             want a ticket, they'll pay for it.
                             Besides, it only works for theaters
                             in big cities.
    
                                       MARK
                             Gimme a break. Scalpers like you
                             are a fucking disgrace.
    
                                       TECH GUY
                             Woah, calm down man. Look, I'll
                             give you a couple --
    
                                       MARK
                             Dude, I don't want your shit. And
                             your button's flashing again.
    
                   The Tech Guy follows Mark's eyes and notices the red flashing
                   button on his control board.
    
                                       TECH GUY
                             Are you kidding me? 
                                 (studies his screen,
                                  perplexed)
                             There was, ah, an unauthorized
                             entry again, about three minutes
                             ago.
    
                                       MARK
                             Fuck!
    
                   Mark frantically goes from menu to menu on his computer.
                   Finally, he brings up a folder, with a list of videos sorted
                   by date.
    
                                       MARK (CONT'D)
                             Three minutes? Should be around
                             here.
    
                   The two men watch the footage on the screen.
    
                                       TECH GUY
                             Are you kidding me? Her again?
    
    
    
                   INT. WAREHOUSE - DAY
    
                   Lincoln and Daisy simultaneously throw their powers at Lash,
                   her a stream of shockwaves, him a stream of lightning. 
    
                   The combined strength of their powers stops him dead in his
                   tracks, but doesn't exactly knock him over either.
    
                   Lash starts LAUGHING deeply, though still under duress from
                   Daisy and Lincoln's power display.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Fitz, Simmons, now!
    
                   Lash recoils a bit, then swings his arm forward toward the
                   center of the beam.
    
                   An EXPLOSION of energy shoves everyone to the ground,
                   including Daisy, Lincoln, Lash, and nearby bystanders.
    
                                       LASH
                                 (standing up)
                             You know, I learned something
                             today.
    
                   From behind the truck steps LUCIAN, a man with wild brown
                   hair and a hoodie.
    
                                       LASH (CONT'D)
                             You're not the only worthy inhumans
                             out there.
    
                   The newcomer, Lucian, raises an arm toward all the SHIELD
                   agents.
    
                   An almost invisible, imperceptible wave of energy passes
                   through the group.
    
                   They're all instantly IMMOBILIZED, with various expressions
                   on their faces, mostly surprise.
    
                   Only their eyes are able to move. Frantic and panicked eyes.
    
                   Jemma and Fitz both hold a glowing ball in their raised
                   hands, ready to throw. 
    
                   But they can't.
    
                   Lincoln, however, is the only one mysteriously unaffected,
                   and looks around him in disbelief.
    
                                       LINCOLN
                             Daisy! 
    
                   Lincoln throws a shower of lightning at Lucian -- But Lash
                   intercepts it with his massive body before it can reach its
                   target.
    
                   He tanks the hit, brushes it off with a shudder.
    
                   Lash then stampedes toward Lincoln, lightning raging between
                   them.
    
                   It slows him down somewhat, but not quite enough.
    
                   Lincoln recoils, on the back foot...
    
                   ... until Lash collides with him like a bull. He gets thrown
                   out twenty feet further and smashes against a shipping
                   container. 
    
                   He stays there, unconscious.
    
                   Daisy, as well as the rest of SHIELD, paralyzed, witness
                   this, eyes wide in terror. 
    
                   Lash transforms back into ANDREW, then turns toward Coulson.
                   He inches toward him, a wicked smile on his now-human face.
    
                                       ANDREW (LASH)
                             See how useless, and powerless you
                             all are in front of us?
                                 (he shakes his head)
                             A dozen of you -- that's what you
                             said Melinda -- or a hundred, what
                             difference does it make?
    
                   Andrew reaches the paralyzed Coulson and punches him squarely
                   in the stomach. 
    
                   Coulson collapses, and drops his rifle in the process.
    
                   Andrew nods toward Lucian, who moves his arm slightly. 
    
                                       ANDREW (CONT'D)
                             You should be able to speak now.
    
                   Coulson's answer comes intertwined with a few coughs.
    
                   He points at Lucian.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Why him? Why didn't you kill him?
    
                   Andrew chuckles lightly.
    
                                       ANDREW
                             You don't understand what I'm
                             doing, do you? It doesn't matter,
                             you don't need to. But I grow
                             tired, Coulson, of you, of your
                             team always getting in the way.
                             Maybe --
    
                   CLACK!
    
                   A loud metal noise resonates from a nearby corridor in the
                   warehouse.
    
                   Then, FOOTSTEPS approach.
    
                   Andrew, Coulson and Lucian watch the doorway leading to the
                   corridor, not far from their location.
    
                   Out of it marches in Wanda.
    
                   She glances around, surprised at the scene displayed in front
                   of her:
    
                   A bunch of perfectly-still SHIELD agents...
    
                   ... Coulson on the ground...
    
                   ... and Andrew and his associate towering over him.
    
                   Coulson sighs.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Oh boy.
    
                   Andrew gazes at the newcomer, intrigued.
    
                                       ANDREW
                             Who are you? Oh wait -- does it
                             matter?
    
                   Andrew signals to Lucian, who targets Wanda with his arm.
    
                   Wanda stops right there, immobilized. She glances around,
                   surprised.
    
                   Then, Wanda's eyes turn red, and Lucian's eyes quickly follow
                   suit.
    
                   Wanda, now released from his immobilization, strides toward
                   Andrew.
    
                                       ANDREW (CONT'D)
                             Lucian, why isn't she --
    
                                       WANDA
                             Cool trick, but I have business
                             with the director. Move.
    
                   Andrew notices Lucian's utter lack of reaction, and the red
                   eyes, then turns to face Wanda.
    
                                       ANDREW
                             I see. So you're like us.
                             Excellent!
    
                   Andrew transforms into Lash along with a mighty roar and
                   dashes toward Wanda at superhuman speed and agility.
    
                   He jumps, palms already brimming with power.
    
                   Ready to strike! --
    
                   Wanda raises her arm toward him, and lets loose a blast of
                   energy that hits him like a truck in mid-air...
    
                   ... and sends him flying through the warehouse!
    
                   He CRASHES into a wall over seventy feet away, tearing it
                   down in the process. Smoke rises from his body, as well as
                   dust and debris.
    
                                       WANDA
                             No I'm not.
    
                   Wanda reaches Lucian. She waves her hand in front of his
                   face.
    
                   He collapses to the ground, eyes shut...
    
                   ... which releases his control over everybody in the
                   warehouse.
    
                   Caught off guard, most of the SHIELD Agents struggle to
                   retain their balance.
    
                   Wanda's gaze lands on Coulson next. He stands up.
    
                   She plods toward him.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Thanks for the last minute save,
                             but I don't remember calling anyone
                             for reinforcements.
    
                                       WANDA
                             You didn't. I'm sorry Director, but
                             I have to do this.
    
                   Wanda shoots a red flare at Coulson, which lands on his
                   forehead. His eyes turn red.
    
                   They go wild, rotating hard in their sockets.
    
                   Daisy steps in, alarmed, along with Lincoln.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       WANDA
                             Getting answers.
    
                   Coulson collapses on the ground, his back to a shipping
                   container.
    
                   Wanda towers in front of him, arm raised, swirls of energy
                   connecting her hand and body to Coulson's forehead.
    
                   His eyes glow BRIGHT RED now. The pain kicks in.
    
                   He moans. And he yells. 
    
                   But Wanda doesn't bulge.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             That can't be good.
    
                   Coulson's cries have evolved into wails. He trashes on the
                   ground now.
    
                   May raises her gun, points it at Wanda.
    
                                       MAY
                             Whatever this is, it has got to
                             stop!
    
                   Blood runs out of Coulson's nose, as well as his eyes.
    
                   And ears.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON
                             Stop it! You're gonna kill him!
    
                   But Wanda doesn't bulge.
    
                                       DAISY JOHNSON (CONT'D)
                             Damnit. Lincoln!
    
                   Daisy and Lincoln raise their hands toward Wanda, and in
                   unison, throw lightning and shockwaves at her.
    
                   Their combined powers blast her right in the chest, tossing
                   her a dozen feet further in the warehouse.
    
                   Wanda stands up, shoots the SHIELD Agents a murderous glare.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Stay out of this!
    
                   With a swift arm motion, she hurls a MASSIVE WAVE of red
                   energy at them...
    
                   ... which hits all the SHIELD Agents like a mighty whip.
    
                   The strike sends them flying through the air!
    
                   The Agents land dozens of feet away, some of them crashing
                   into shipping containers. 
    
                   Others, the wall.
    
                   The glowing balls Fitz and Jemma were carrying shatter up
                   further, instantly freezing everything in a radius of six
                   feet around them.
    
                   Then, Coulson's weak voice reaches Wanda.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Wanda, what you're looking for,
                             it's not in my head. You won't find
                             it.
    
                   Blood runs heavily from his nose. He looks wasted, but
                   released from her spell.
    
                   Glimpses of what Wanda saw in his head flood her vision.
    
                   SERIES OF SHOTS - THE TAHITI PROGRAM AND AFTERMATH
    
                   A)  INT. SHIELD HELICARRIER - DAY - LOKI'S SCEPTER pierces 
                       through Coulson's heart, gleaming with blood.
    
                   B)  INT. SHIELD HQ/DIRECTOR'S OFFICE - DAY - Coulson writes 
                       on the wall, frantically, then looks up at his work in 
                       utter confusion.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (V.O.) (CONT'D)
                             Why bring me back in the first
                             place?
    
                   C)  INT. SHIELD HOVERCRAFT - DAY - Phil Coulson and Nick Fury
                       discuss amidst a ruined SHIELD command center.
    
                                       NICK FURY
                             It was a break glass in case of
                             emergency situation.
    
                   D)  INT. SHIELD SECRET FACILITIES - NIGHT - Coulson lays on 
                       an operation table, a robot working in his brain.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Kill me. Please kill me. Kill me.
                             Please, kill me...
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Coulson's tragic situation hits Wanda like a ton of bricks.
    
                   She falls on her knees.
    
                   Coulson painstakingly stands up.
    
                   He lumbers toward Wanda's position.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (CONT'D)
                             What they did to me, I wouldn't
                             wish it on my worst enemy. Why
                             would you want that?
    
                   A red flare envelops Wanda's fist, and she smashes it on the
                   ground, leaving a dent on the floor. 
    
                   And she smashes the ground again.
    
                   And again, harder.
    
                   And again...
    
                   ... then she leans on a shipping container next to her.
    
                                       WANDA
                                 (under her breath)
                             I thought I could bring him back.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             Bring who back? Who were you
                             looking for?
    
                                       WANDA
                             My brother. 
    
                   Wanda looks around, at no one in particular, as if recalling
                   many things at once. A corner smile appears on her face.
    
                   Then, progressively, her eyes fill with tears.
    
                                       WANDA (CONT'D)
                             I can do so many things, weird
                             things, so I thought, why not? It
                             has to be possible. All I have to
                             do is find a way, I can do it. 
                                 (her smile vanishes)
                             But no matter what I do, no matter
                             how much I try, 
                                 (a beat)
                             I understand now. He's never coming
                             back...
    
                   Wanda looks absolutely defeated next to Coulson.
    
                   Near them, May manages to get up on her feet.
    
                   Bobbi as well, who nods toward Mack.
    
                                       BOBBI
                             Are you okay?
    
                   A few more agents get up, including Hunter.
    
                   May looks around, spots Lash's last known position.
    
                   She notices his ABSENCE...
    
                   ... and the ENORMOUS HOLE he left behind in the distance.
    
                                       MAY
                             Goddamnit! Now we lost Andrew
                             again, thanks to you. 
                                 (points her gun at Wanda)
                             Give me one good reason not to
                             shoot you.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Shoot. Think I'll stop it?
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             No-no-no, May, don't!
    
                   May stares hard at Coulson.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (CONT'D)
                             I'd rather not be the one who has
                             to explain to Cap how we shot a
                             member of his team because of a
                             misunderstanding. 
    
                                       MAY
                             A misunderstanding? Andrew's on the
                             run, and he's gonna kill again.
    
                   Mack steps in, addresses Coulson.
    
                                       MACK
                             We got an agent with a broken leg,
                             probably more with broken ribs,
                             Joey's not waking up, and you're
                             still bleeding profusely -- Hardly
                             a misunderstanding. 
    
                                       HUNTER
                             For the record, I am personally
                             glad to be alive and, uhm, still
                             moving.
    
                   Coulson presses a hand against his face, notices the blood on
                   it.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             I've seen worse. Besides, as Hunter
                             pointed out, Wanda pretty much
                             saved our lives.
                                 (nods at Lucian's body)
                             And we still got this guy. Lash
                             might come looking for him. 
                                 (to Bobbi)
                             We need a pod down right now.
    
                                       BOBBI
                             On it.
    
                   She reaches for her earpiece and hustles away.
    
                   Jemma plods to the group along with Fitz, both supporting
                   each other.
    
                                       JEMMA 
                             Joey's got a concussion, but he's
                             gonna be fine.
    
                   May glares at Wanda.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             May, we'll find Lash again. We have
                             to. 
    
                   Finally, she lowers her gun.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON (CONT'D)
                             Then we'll find Hydra, and Malick
                             as well, and deal with them too.
    
                   At the mention of the word 'Hydra', Wanda raises her head.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Hydra...
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             You know them?
    
                                       WANDA
                             Without Hydra, I wouldn't be like
                             this. And my brother wouldn't be
                             dead. 
                                 (scowls)
                             I know them.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             We could use a hand in finding
                             them, if you still have, you know,
                             the will to live.
    
                   Wanda stands up.
    
                                       HUNTER
                             Brilliant, I volunteer! 
                                 (to Wanda)
                             In the, uh, unlikely case that you
                             need any help with that.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                                 (ignores him)
                             How do you plan on finding them?
    
                                       WANDA
                             Same way I always find people.
    
                                       PHIL COULSON
                             That doesn't help much.
    
                   Wanda turns to leave.
    
                                       WANDA
                             As my brother used to say --
                                 (smirks at him)
                             They won't see me coming.
    
                   Red energy materializes in Wanda's hands which propels her
                   upward. She flies away through the warehouse.
    
                                       HUNTER
                                 (yelling)
                             Hey, do me a favor and get yourself
                             a bloody phone will ya?
                                 (off various stares from
                                  the group)
                             What? We're in the twenty-first
                             century.
    
    
    
                   EXT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING - DAY
    
                   The clear blue sky reflects partially on the windows of a
                   huge white office building.
    
                   Various people come and go near the entrance.
    
    
    
                   INT. GOVERNMENT BUILDING/COMMISSIONER OFFICE - DAY
    
                   Inside an office high within the building, Thunderbolt Ross,
                   Sergeant Dane, and two commissioners, COMMISSIONER JAMES and
                   COMMISSIONER HEINHART, discuss around a large conference
                   table.
    
                                       SERGEANT DANE
                             With all due respect, sir, you have
                             to understand, we're not talking
                             about a random criminal act here.
                             That kind of footage, it could
                             cause great unrest to the public. I
                             know because I was there.
    
                                       COMMISSIONER JAMES
                             Oh please, if this evidence was so
                             incriminating to begin with, how
                             come they never --
    
                                       TONY STARK (O.S.)
                             ... got to show it in court?
                             Simple, because they couldn't. 
    
                   Enter TONY STARK and JAMES RHODES, or RHODEY, both wearing
                   suits and ties.
    
                                       TONY STARK (CONT'D)
                             A not so unknown party made sure of
                             that.
    
                                       COMMISSIONER HEINHART
                             Mister Stark, colonel Rhodes, nice
                             of you to come visit us, but why
                             are you here exactly?
    
                   Tony Stark sizes up the room, glances around.
    
                                       TONY STARK
                             How would you react if I told you
                             that, any moment now, a particular
                             person could enter this room and
                             not only, ah, kill us -- or worse --
                             but also make every single person
                             in this building leave without any
                             slightest indication or
                             acknowledgment that anything at all
                             happened here?
    
                   His words sink in.
    
                                       COMMISSIONER JAMES
                             I'd call you crazy.
    
                                       TONY STARK
                             A year ago, you would have been
                             right.
    
                                       COMMISSIONER HEINHART
                             You mean to tell us that such a
                             person exists?
    
                                       TONY STARK
                             Somebody give this man a candy --
                             Yes, that's exactly what I'm
                             saying! Or implying, apparently,
                             although I really wasn't.
                             Gentlemen, not only does that
                             person exist, she's also,
                                 (points to Rhodey)
                             his, uh, coworker. 
    
                   The look of utter confusion on the commissioners' faces is
                   priceless.
    
                                       TONY STARK (CONT'D)
                             Pretty messed up gal, wants to do
                             the right thing though -- for now.
                             Doesn't make her any less
                             dangerous.
    
                   The commissioners shift their gazes toward Rhodey, looking
                   like they want answers.
    
                                       JAMES RHODES
                             It's true, Tony's right. But it's a
                             complicated situation.
    
                   Commissioner Heinhart collects himself.
    
                                       COMMISSIONER HEINHART
                             Mister Stark, however aggravating,
                             or true, this is, I simply fail to
                             see the connection with our case
                             here.
    
                   Thunderbolt Ross clears his throat, moves forward.
    
                                       THUNDERBOLT ROSS
                             Commissioner, the woman Stark
                             speaks of is the same woman who's
                             on Sergeant Dane's recording.
    
                   Commissioner Heinhart stares incredulously at Sergeant Dane.
    
                                       COMMISSIONER HEINHART
                             You didn't care to mention that one
                             crucial detail in your report,
                             Sergeant?
    
                                       SERGEANT DANE
                             That's what I was getting to,
                             before they just --
                                 (glances at Stark)
                             Look, this is sensitive
                             information, making it public might
                             not be a wise move, unless the
                             court --
    
                                       TONY STARK
                             Forget that court hearing. This
                             isn't a playground anymore,
                             sergeant. Leave it to the grown
                             ups.
    
                   Sergeant Dane's gaze alternates between Tony Stark and
                   Thunderbolt Ross, dumbfounded.
    
                                       THUNDERBOLT ROSS
                             We're organizing a special meeting.
                             You're all invited, of course.
    
                                       COMMISSIONER HEINHART
                             We're already in a meeting, and
                             guess what we're discussing? Th --
    
                   Commissioner James lifts a disapproving hand toward his
                   colleague to shush him out. 
    
                                       COMMISSIONER JAMES
                             A meeting with who, mister
                             secretary?
    
                   Thunderbolt Ross glances at Tony Stark.
    
                   ... who in turn glances at Rhodey.
    
                   And flashes a wry smile.
    
                                       TONY STARK
                             The Avengers, of course. Who else?
    
    
    
                   INT. SECONDARY HYDRA BASE - NIGHT
    
                   Inside a dilapidated warehouse-type building, a Hydra THUG
                   and a STRATEGIST observe a map laid out on a metal table
                   filled with drawing tools, pencils, and paper.
    
                                       STRATEGIST
                             That would be the perfect delivery
                             spot.
    
                                       THUG
                             I don't think --
    
                   The Thug's eyes fall on something in the distance, behind the
                   Hydra Strategist. He squints to get a better look.
    
                   Behind the Strategist, a pair of
    
                   RED EYES
    
                   stare right back at him, set against utter darkness in the
                   warehouse.
    
                   The Thug jolts in surprise, draws out his gun and points it
                   toward the darkness.
    
                                       THUG (CONT'D)
                             Who's there?
    
                   The Strategist turns as well, recoils in surprise.
    
                   The Thug's voice isn't very convincing.
    
                                       THUG (CONT'D)
                             Sh-show yourself, or I shoot.
    
                   The eyes saunter toward the two men, step into the light.
    
                   They belong to Wanda.
    
                   A surge of energy envelops her right hand.
    
                   She shoots the two men a wry smile.
    
                                       WANDA
                             Recognize me?
    
                   Dumbfounded, the two men stay still. Their eyes peruse
                   Wanda's every move. 
    
                   Sweat forms on their faces.
    
                                       WANDA (CONT'D)
                             I'm looking for your leaders, but
                             you wouldn't betray them like
                             that...
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       WANDA (CONT'D)
                             Would you?
    
                   BAM!
    
                   The Thug's gun resonates inside the building.
    
                   The bullet hits a shimmering shield in front of Wanda,
                   extending from her glowing arm.
    
                                       WANDA (CONT'D)
                             I guess not.
    
                   Wanda conjures up, and propels, a small red flare toward both
                   men's heads, which turns their eyes red. 
    
                   Images flood her mind.
    
                   SERIES OF SHOTS - HYDRA LEADERS
    
                   A)  ALEXANDER PIERCE's photo in a digital file reads
                       "Deceased".
    
                   B)  WOLFGANG VON STRUCKER lies dead in a prison bed, with
                       blood stains on the wall.
    
                   C)  An exaggerated image of a tall and imposing GRANT WARD
                       stares down upon the frightened Hydra Thug.
    
                   B)  WERNER VON STRUCKER shouts indiscernible orders to the
                       Hydra Strategist in an old, rotting building.
    
                   E)  GIDEON MALICK grins toward the Thug, surrounded by pitch-
                       black darkness.
    
                   BACK TO SCENE
    
                   Wanda shifts her gaze between the Thug and the Strategist,
                   grinning at this new intake of information.
    
                   Both their eyes are still red.
    
                   With her telekinesis, she grabs the Thug's cell phone. She
                   looks above, tries to remember something, starts composing a
                   number.
    
                   Then, a picture surfaces in Wanda's mind, like a painting.
    
                   The shadowy figure of a man, medium-sized, and a city -- NEW
                   YORK, surrounded by an ever-shifting mystical energy.
    
                   Next to his picture, "THREAT TO HYDRA".
    
                   A name, "STRANGE, STEPHEN"
    
                   And a location, "GREENWICH VILLAGE".
    
                   Wanda drops the phone, the screen shatters on the ground.
    
                   The Thug and Strategist stumble out of her control, utterly
                   confused.
    
                   With a motion of her arm, Wanda sends the two men flying
                   through the building.
    
                   They slam into a wall and collapse on the ground, motionless.
    
                   A stream of energy escapes from Wanda's hands...
    
                   ... a stream which propels her through a window of the
                   warehouse. It shatters and Wanda flies away in the night.
    
    
    
                   EXT. GREENWICH VILLAGE (NEW-YORK) - NIGHT
    
                   On top of a residential building in the city perches the
                   Scarlet Witch.
    
                   Her spot overlooks the streets.
    
                   She concentrates, eyes glowing red. Red streams of energy
                   flow out of her hands, and irradiate into the neighborhood.
    
                   All around the streets, people freeze dead in their tracks
                   and cars stop right in the middle of the road as Wanda's
                   magic takes control of their minds, one after the other.
    
                   A few car horns resonate, then nothing.
    
    
    
                   INT. BROWNSTONE MANSION - NIGHT
    
                   Inside a massive mezzanine in a mansion nearby, a few, spaced
                   out sofas circle a brick red fireplace. Around it, two
                   bookcases filled with books of various shapes cover the wall.
    
                   Reading a book on one of the sofas relaxes DOCTOR STEPHEN
                   STRANGE, a man in his 30's with an elegant beard, wearing a
                   comfortable and colorful housecoat.
    
                   A shimmering red dust introduces itself in the room, then
                   reaches him.
    
                   He jolts up from his seat, alert.
    
                   Then his eyes turn RED.
    
    
    
                   EXT. GREENWICH VILLAGE - NIGHT
    
                   On top of the building, Wanda's face displays a huge grin.
    
                                       SCARLET WITCH
                             Hello, Mister Strange. We need to
                             talk.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
                                         END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
